


[Groundhog Day] 30 Years of Being a Virgin Gets You Stuck in a Time Loop?!

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Groundhog Day (1993) Fusion, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Adachi's first day of being 30 is surprisingly normal. The next day--and the days after that--are not
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	1. Let's Do The Time Warp Again

Adachi woke up on his thirtieth birthday, shutting off the alarm before sitting up and saying goodbye to his twenties and hello to his thirties. He checked his phone, finding texts from Tsuge and his mom, and knew that would be the last of the birthday celebrations. 

He went to work, getting his usual onigiris on the way, the convenience truck man smiling at him like he often did. Once he was at work, he ignored Urabe’s “Happy Birthday, Magic User”, since he was pretty sure he did  _ not  _ have any powers. (If anyone asked, he hadn’t tried to turn invisible, fly, use telekinesis, teleport, or any other powers he could think of on the way to work. Nope. Not him. And he didn’t have any mind reading powers. Urabe had spent too much time on the internet.) The day passed as it usually did, Adachi working on the data for his current project that was due in two weeks, eating his onigiri at lunch, with a meeting later in the day. He passed out papers and tried not to yawn. When he left, it was at the usual time, and he bought a bento at the truck before heading home. He played some Animal Crossing before he went to bed, thinking all in all while it hadn’t been the  _ best  _ birthday ever, it certainly hadn’t been the  _ worst _ .

* * *

Adachi woke up, turning off his alarm and heading to the bathroom to do his usual routine. Once he was dressed, he checked his phone to see if Tsuge had texted. Every once in a while, Tsuge would send him walls of text, usually related to whatever he was writing at the moment. Most days, however, there weren’t any notifications. On this day, though, there were exactly two messages on his phone. Adachi tilted his head, bringing the phone up to read. 

  


_ Tsuge Masato _

Happy Birthday

  


_ Mom _

Happy birthday

Take care of yourself

  


Adachi blinked. His birthday was most definitely yesterday. Tsuge wasn’t the type to play jokes on him, and neither was his mom. Dread started building in his chest as he forced himself to check the date. 

  


**7:54**

**Thursday, October 1st**

  


Adachi dropped his phone in shock. 

* * *

Once he was at work, he wrung his hands, hoping it was a fluke and that the next day would be the 2nd of October like it was supposed to be. The “Happy Birthday, Magic User” was significantly more upsetting today than it had been the day before, making Adachi yell out in shock. 

Other than Adachi being the loudest he had ever been in his seven years of working at Toyokawa, the day passed exactly how it had the first time it was his birthday. Work on project, eat lunch, have the same meeting with the same papers. Adachi went through the day on autopilot, internally freaking out. He decided that he would stay up all night to make sure that it turned into the 2nd. 

* * *

Adachi woke up in a panic. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but he had been more emotionally exhausted than he realized. He grabbed his phone, ignoring the beeping of his alarm clock, groaning when it said it was the 1st again. He groaned, but got ready nonetheless. 

* * *

After a week, Adachi was extremely bored. There were only so many times he could put in the same data without losing his mind. He got up from his desk, vaguely thinking about getting a coffee from the vending machine or something, just to break up the monotony. Even for someone who found comfort in a routine, this was ridiculous. He walked to the machine, finding the kohai of Kurosawa there. Adachi searched in his mind bank for his name. He knew it was a shape, Sankaku maybe? Whatever his name was, he got his drink, bowing at Adachi as he got out of the way, walking a few steps down and opening his can of coffee so he could drink it. Adachi politely bowed back before staring at the choices, picking a can at random. 

“Getting coffee, Adachi-kun?” Fujisaki, the nice lady in his department, asked, startling Adachi. He bowed at her, wondering why she was talking to him, before nodding. “I hope you’re having a good birthday.” 

“It’s your birthday, Adachi-san?” the young man asked. Adachi didn’t know if he was just bored or what. Fujisaki mentioning it made sense, since “yesterday”, Urabe had mentioned it, but Kurosawa’s kohai being interested didn’t make sense to Adachi. 

“Yes, Rokkaku-kun, it’s his birthday,” Fujisaki answered for him. Oh, Hexagon, not Triangle. 

“Happy birthday!” Rokkaku said cheerfully. 

Adachi nodded awkwardly. “Thank you.” 

He made his way back to his desk, wondering what had just happened. He wasn’t used to attention, especially from people he didn’t talk to. He had talked to Fujisaki over the years, as she had been hired a few years before him, but Rokkaku was a new hire. He absentmindedly watched as Mimura from accounting talked with the Chief, having half memorized their talk after a week of listening. 

“Coffee, huh?” Urabe asked, interrupting his thoughts. “That’s not like you.” 

Adachi shrugged, not in the mood to talk. Urabe clapped him on the shoulder and left him alone to stare at the data that hadn’t changed since the last time he put it in. Adachi sighed and went back to work. 

* * *

The same day Adachi got coffee, he decided to go to a cafe for his birthday. The money he spent today would be back tomorrow, so might as well. He got on the train, getting off two stops farther than usual. He thought about inviting Tsuge before deciding that he was probably writing and wouldn’t want to be disturbed. Besides, they rarely invited each other over for birthday reasons. Adachi sighed as he walked. It would be nice to have someone to share his birthday with, he pondered. 

Once at the cafe, he ordered a chicken plate, as well as a slice of matcha cake. He ate it slowly, the week starting to hit him hard. The food was better than convenience store food, and it made Adachi want to cry, for some reason. He managed to make it through his dinner without crying, breaking down in sobs when he reached his apartment. He decided that the next day, he would make a change. 

* * *

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Adachi groaned when he saw the time. Setting the alarm earlier hadn’t worked. Well, then he’d go in later. What were they going to do, fire him? Adachi amused himself for a while, thinking how he could get himself fired if there weren’t consequences, but knew he would never. Even this small act of rebellion was making him feel funny, but Adachi needed a change. He would go in later, and darn the consequences. He played some Animal Crossing and Super Smash Bros to pass the time, heading to work at 9:00 instead of 8:00 like usual. He appreciated the much less crowded train, as well as the less crowded elevator hall. 

“Good morning,” a voice next to Adachi said, startling him out of his thoughts. “You’re late, aren’t you?” 

Adachi nodded out of reflex. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Just overslept,” Adachi lied. “I didn’t hear my alarm.” 

“Oh, that’s good then,” Kurosawa said, smiling. 

  


_ He’s blinding! _


	2. (even after all these years) We Just Now Got The Feeling That We're Meeting For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi decides to be late for work, and finds something out about his coworker.

The elevator opened, and despite it being later than usual, it was still crowded. Kurosawa stood behind Adachi, which Adachi didn’t think anything of until a particularly bad jostle of people meant Adachi was shoved against Kurosawa, Kurosawa in an odd half-kabedon from nearly falling over Adachi. Despite there being room behind him, Kurosawa was just…staying there, blinking down at Adachi. Since Adachi had known Kurosawa for seven years now, he knew how polite the “Ace of Sales” was, and for him to freeze like this was out of the ordinary. He hesitatingly patted Kurosawa’s shoulder, trying to get him off him, which broke Kurosawa out of his trance. He quickly apologized, sending Adachi a smile that showed off all the crinkles around his eyes. Adachi nodded, and Kurosawa stood behind him for the rest of the elevator ride. Adachi wasn’t sure if he was imagining things or if Kurosawa really was looking at him, since he felt like someone was staring at him. 

Once off the elevator, Adachi made his way to his desk, barely registering Urabe’s concern at him being late, as well as the usual “Happy Birthday, Magic User,” stuck at the end of it. Overtime meant nothing, especially considering that he had basically memorized all the data and could do it in half the time it usually took him. He opened his laptop, wondering what exactly had happened. 

* * *

Lunch came and Adachi made his way to his usual table, not paying attention until he got there and realized Kurosawa was sitting in the seat across from where he usually sat. Adachi froze, wondering if he should sit somewhere else or just sit in his usual spot. Kurosawa made his mind up for him when he caught Adachi’s eye and waved him over, an easy smile on his lips. Okay, he was really doing this. 

“Sorry about this morning, Adachi,” Kurosawa said when Adachi slid into his seat. “I hope you weren’t hurt.” 

“No, I’m fine,” Adachi muttered, putting his onigiris on the table as he watched Kurosawa bring out a bento box. 

“Itadakimasu,” the two of them said. Adachi stared at the table as he started eating. 

“I overheard that it’s your birthday, happy birthday,” Kurosawa said. “Are you doing anything special?” 

Adachi shook his head. He would probably do more things if he continued to be stuck in a loop, but he had gone out the day before and was now socializing (even if it was technically the same day as yesterday). 

“How old did you turn? 30, right?” Kurosawa continued. 

Adachi nodded, confused on why Kurosawa cared. He knew they were roughly the same age, having been hired at the same time, although he wasn’t sure when Kurosawa’s birthday was. Late February, he knew that much. 

“Even if you aren’t doing anything special, you should have something nice to eat. Let me go get you something,” Kurosawa said, rising and disappearing to the cafeteria foodline before Adachi could protest. 

Adachi sat there, blinking and tilting his head, ruffling his hair before taking another bite of his onigiri. His eyes wandered and he looked at Kurosawa’s lunch. It looked homemade, and Adachi decided that he should probably learn to cook if he was stuck in a time loop. He had never had any interest, but having convenience store food was starting to bother him in a way it never had before. He had a feeling it was because of the time loop, which he should really research at some point. He finished one onigiri and was peeling the plastic away from the second one when Kurosawa came back with a purin cup. 

“I hope this is okay,” Kurosawa said, placing it in front of Adachi before sitting back down. 

Adachi nodded, bewildered. 

* * *

During the meeting, Adachi watched Kurosawa. He said all the things he had said the previous times, yet Adachi was struck with how put together Kurosawa was and how smoothly he made his points. Having zoned out the first time, he zoned out even more with each passing meeting. It wasn’t like he was going to be called on, nor did he have anything helpful to input. But since Kurosawa had talked to him and even given him a purin cup, Adachi couldn’t help but pay attention to him this time. 

* * *

After the meeting, Adachi was helping clear the room when he heard Fujisaki call out in surprise. 

“Kurosawa-kun? Are you here to help?” 

“Oh, I realized I had left a folder in here by accident, Fujisaki-san, but I can certainly help,” Kurosawa replied. 

Adachi tilted his head. Kurosawa hadn’t left a folder in the meeting room the last times, so this was new. Adachi checked the table, finding it where Kurosawa had sat, bringing it over to Kurosawa, who beamed at him. 

“Thank you, Adachi,” he said. 

Adachi just nodded, distracted by Kurosawa’s bright smile. 

* * *

Once Adachi was done with his work, he was waiting for the elevator, thinking about how he would look up some recipes to start cooking tomorrow, when Kurosawa came up next to him. 

“Hey, Adachi,” Kurosawa said with an easy smile. 

“Oh...hi Kurosawa.” Privately Adachi wondered why Kurosawa was talking to him so much today. Yes, he had stumbled on him in the elevator, but most people would have brushed it off by now. 

Kurosawa pressed the button, before sliding a look at Adachi. “Want to take the stairs?” 

Adachi looked at him. “We’re on the tenth floor…?” Going down all those stairs wasn’t Adachi’s idea of fun. 

Kurosawa shrugged. “Good exercise though.” 

Adachi shook his head before the elevator doors opened. It had a few people from the higher floors, so Adachi nodded at the people already inside as he went to the corner, Kurosawa following him. The elevator filled up more and more, Adachi getting squashed, breathing a sigh of relief when they were finally out. Kurosawa chuckled from in front of him, clearly having heard him. Adachi heard a buzz and Kurosawa brought out his phone. Kurosawa brought it out and from the slight angle he held his phone, Adachi could see the notification, and since he had good eyesight, he managed to make out what it said. 

_ Aneki _ _   
_ What a day, then? How’s the crush on Adachi-kun…

Adachi stopped dead in his tracks. Crush?? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to figure out how he would find out without mind reading powers turned out to be surprisingly tricky, but hopefully this worked!
> 
> also, purin just really, really looks like flan.


	3. It's Time To Begin, Isn't It (i get a little bit bigger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi thinks Kurosawa is fearless. Turns out, he's not.

Two weeks of October 1st had passed and Adachi had just stayed at home, calling in sick, memorizing Urabe’s concerned speech by day three of doing that, but unable to face Kurosawa. He spent his two weeks learning simple recipes, setting off the smoke alarm more than once, much to his embarrassment. Even if the neighbors didn’t remember, Adachi was still seeing them more than he ever had, but he kept at it. He also researched time loops and magic users, discovering that either way, he probably had to get out of the house for it to stop. 

* * *

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Adachi reached out to turn off the alarm, threw off the covers, and got ready for work, getting his usual onigiris out of habit, even though he had meant to make himself breakfast. He messaged his mom and Tsuge on the train, wondering how he was going to deal with the fact that Kurosawa, Mr. Perfect, had a crush on  _ him _ , the quietest person in the office. 

* * *

Not well, apparently. Much to Adachi’s mortification, he glanced at Kurosawa enough for Urabe to notice and _ call him over _ . Adachi wanted to either hide under his desk or flee, but no, he had to stammer out something about remembering that Kurosawa had had a sale with this company (actually true) while Urabe looked on. Kurosawa had waited patiently as Adachi flailed, and then invited him to lunch. Urabe had agreed for Adachi, because of course he had, and now Adachi had to deal with the fact that he was going to eat lunch with  _ Kurosawa _ . He looked at the data on the computer, already half filled in, wondering what, if anything, would change if Kurosawa had more information. 

* * *

“Are you ready for lunch, Adachi?” Kurosawa asked when the lunch hour rolled around. Adachi nodded, following Kurosawa not to the cafeteria, but to the break room, where Kurosawa grabbed his lunch out of the fridge (Adachi vaguely wondered what grown adult was still drinking milk with their lunch) and smiled at Adachi. 

A muffled scream startled both of them, although Kurosawa recovered sooner. 

“Mimura-san, is everything okay?” Kurosawa asked politely. 

“Kurosawa-kun, thank goodness! There’s a spider, can you please kill it?” she asked. 

Adachi looked over to where Mimura was pointing. Sure enough, there was a decent-sized spider on the counter. Adachi looked over to Kurosawa, expecting him to already have a napkin in his hands to kill it, only to find him wide-eyed and staring at the spider, visibly swallowing before nodding stiffly. Adachi frowned, wondering how Mimura and the others watching didn’t see how nervous Kurosawa was. He went to the stack of paper plates kept near the microwave and grabbed one, as well as a clear plastic cup, expertly trapping the spider under the cup and getting the plate underneath. He brought it up to eye-level, confirming that the spider was indeed in there before making his way out of the break room. 

“Adachi-kun?” Mimura looked astounded as he passed her, but Adachi ignored her, silently judging her for wanting to kill the spider. He walked to the elevator, trying to figure out which plants outside the building would be best for releasing the spider into. 

“Adachi?” Kurosawa’s voice broke into his thoughts. “What are you doing?” 

“Releasing the spider outside?” Adachi thought this looked pretty obvious. He had been taught by his mother that spiders--and most other bugs--were to be released outside whenever possible, and while Adachi would be the first to admit that he was afraid of a lot of things, bugs were not one of those things. 

“Ah...I’ll come with, then,” Kurosawa said, his usual smile not quite as bright as usual as he glanced at the cup and plate. Adachi nodded, knowing they had plenty of time, hoping that the elevator wouldn’t become too crowded. 

They got to the first floor without any mishaps, and Adachi let the spider go in the first plants he found, having to tap the cup quite hard for it to leave, making Kurosawa make an aborted movement like he  _ really  _ wanted to run away. 

“Are you afraid of spiders, Kurosawa?” Adachi asked, watching him carefully. Kurosawa looked a little trapped, like he didn’t want to answer, before finally closing his eyes and nodding. Adachi couldn’t help the snort that escaped him, leaving Kurosawa looking embarrassed as he apologized. 

“You’d be afraid of them two if the biggest, fattest spider known to man crawled over you in the car at night,” Kurosawa mumbled, his lower lip jutting out into a pout. “And then your sister got into a screaming feedback loop with you.” 

Adachi nodded, ducking his head to hide a smile. So this was what Kurosawa was afraid of. He could stand in front of their entire office and give a presentation (something that would give Adachi a heart attack, he could barely stand talking in meetings with just the data team), but was afraid of tiny creatures that in most cases couldn’t even hurt him. For some reason, the knowledge made him happy. Kurosawa was afraid of things, just like him. And sometimes Adachi was braver than Kurosawa. 

“Ready to go back up, Adachi?” Kurosawa asked. Adachi startled, realizing he had been zoning out, nodding once he processed what Kurosawa had said. 

* * *

Once at the cafeteria, Kurosawa went through the line first, despite having his lunch, telling Adachi to save him a seat. Adachi nodded, finding an empty table and placing Kurosawa’s bag in the seat across from him, unwrapping his onigiris but not eating them quite yet, waiting for Kurosawa. 

“Oh, isn’t that Kurosawa-san’s bag?” Rokkaku, who had appeared out of nowhere, asked. “I heard what you did, Adachi-san, how are you not afraid of spiders? They always bit my grandma, so I don’t like them. But Mimura-san said you took one outside instead of letting Kurosawa-san kill it!” 

“Oh, Rokkaku, you’re here,” Kurosawa said, sliding a purin cup  _ and  _ manju in front of Adachi. 

“Yes, I heard what Adachi-san did in the break room,” Rokkaku explained. “Woah, what are the desserts for?”

“To thank him, and it’s also his birthday, if Urabe-san is correct,” Kurosawa answered. 

“He is,” Adachi mumbled as Rokkaku zeroed in on him. 

“Happy birthday, Adachi-san!” 

“Thank you,” Adachi said, wondering again why Rokkaku was talking to him. It had been a while since the incident with Fujisaki (at least in Adachi’s eyes), and to Rokkaku’s knowledge, this was his first time talking with Adachi. But despite that fact, Rokkaku was sliding into the chair next to Adachi, chattering about nothing in particular. 

The lunch passed pleasantly enough, although Kurosawa kept turning the conversation to Adachi, which Adachi wasn’t used to. Once they were all done, Adachi went back to work, only to be surprised about half an hour later, when Kurosawa gave him a few sheets that related to the project that Adachi was working on. Adachi thanked him, causing Urabe to raise his eyebrows at him, but he fortunately kept quiet. There wasn’t anything that really needed adding, but Adachi was still touched. 

* * *

The meeting went by as usual, nothing out of the ordinary happening. Kurosawa remembered his folder this time, to Adachi’s…surprise? Disappointment? He wasn’t sure, but apparently he was making a face, since Fujisaki called him out on it. 

* * *

Back at home, Adachi managed to make himself a simple birthday dinner with a minimal amount of burning, the least he had since starting cooking. He wondered what Kurosawa would think of him cooking, then wondered why he thought that. Well, as long as he was stuck in the time loop, he could improve on cooking. And maybe save Kurosawa from more spiders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly keeping the "Kurosawa is afraid of bugs but Adachi is not" agenda alive. 
> 
> Mimura-san is my name for the lady with the half-bangs, the one who tells Adachi he should be fake dating Fujisaki.
> 
> Rokkaku is the KING of just.....showing up when he wasn't planned


	4. (this time around) I Know I'll Make Some Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi burns breakfast and somehow invites Kurosawa over

**ENH. ENH. ENH.**

Adachi looked up at the ceiling. Of course he burned his breakfast on the day he attempted to make it. He couldn’t salvage it, either, and now he was going to be late if he didn’t book it. He wouldn’t even have time to buy onigiris. He threw away the food, opened his window a little so it wouldn’t smell when he got back, and left the apartment in a rush. 

* * *

Once he was at the train station, he took out his phone, sighing in relief when he realized that he wouldn’t be more than ten minutes late, depending on how fast he walked from the station. He knew it was foolish to even worry about it, considering that so far it looked like he wasn’t getting out of the time loop any time soon, but his anxiety still made him want to get to work on time. 

The train came, and to Adachi’s surprise, he saw Rokkaku get on a few stops later. When Rokkaku saw him, he smiled and nodded at Adachi. Adachi nodded back, thinking that would be the end of it. He was proven wrong when they got off the train, though. 

“You’re…Ando-san?” Rokkaku asked, falling into step with Adachi. “I’m Rokkaku, Kurosawa-san’s kohai.” 

“Adachi,” Adachi corrected. How was Rokkaku this friendly even without Kurosawa or Fujisaki there? He didn’t understand it. 

Rokkaku nodded before cheerfully chattering about how nice Kurosawa was, how he really enjoyed working at Toyokawa, and how one day he would become the next ace of sales. Adachi nodded at the appropriate places, a little overwhelmed. 

* * *

Adachi sat at his desk, putting in the memorized numbers, his stomach growling. His seat partner had schooched away, probably because of how Adachi smelled, the smoke of the burned chicken having settled in his hair. He was embarrassed, but there wasn’t much he could do. On the bright side, she wouldn’t remember this, and neither would anyone else in the office. He resolved not to cook breakfast until he either got a lot better or was out of the time loop. He would just stick to dinner, where he wouldn’t be subjecting the office to his failure. 

* * *

Finally, after several long hours, it was lunch time. Adachi went to the cafeteria line, buying his favorite bento box after seeing the only onigiris weren’t the ones he liked. 

“Itadakimasu,” he said before eating. He couldn’t help the smile that he had, as he had forgotten how good this particular bento was, especially after not eating breakfast. He saw Kurosawa enter the cafeteria, clearly looking for a place to sit. Since Adachi had picked a spot at the end of a table (his usual spot had been taken since he had had to go through the cafeteria line), and a lot of tables were full, he watched as Kurosawa came to his table. 

“Is it okay if I sit here?” Kurosawa asked. 

Adachi nodded, amazed that Kurosawa was now eating with him for a third time. He knew, as hard as it was to conceptualize, that Kurosawa apparently had a crush on him. Of course, to Kurosawa, it was his first time eating lunch with Adachi ever since Adachi had gotten stuck in the time loop. 

“Itadakimasu,” Kurosawa said before starting on his homemade bento. He took a few bites, watching Adachi, who felt flustered. “Is there a special occasion?” he asked, pointing to Adachi’s bento. 

“Ah...no. I burnt breakfast,” Adachi admitted. He didn’t feel admitting it was his birthday if Kurosawa didn’t know this time. 

Kurosawa choked on his food, coughing before he got some water. “You cook?” 

Adachi felt himself blush. “I just started learning recently…” he mumbled. “I’m not very good at it.”

“Yet.” 

“What?” 

“You’re not good at it,  _ yet _ . It took me a while to learn as well,” Kurosawa gestured at his food. “I ruined a few pans when I was first starting, and over or under seasoned my food.” 

Adachi considered his words. Kurosawa had messed up, and he didn’t even have the luxury of a time loop. When Adachi ruined his non-stick pan (which had  _ really  _ stunk up his apartment), he was able to use it again the next day with the reset. 

“Who taught you?” Adachi asked, curious how Kurosawa had learned. Adachi had the ability to look up recipes on his phone, of course, but technology had changed so much since the two of them were children and teens. 

“Oh...I taught myself,” Kurosawa said, face going a little tight. Adachi wondered why he made that face but nodded in response. “If you ever want help, I’d be glad to help.” 

Now it was Adachi’s turn to choke on his food. He looked up at Kurosawa, dumbfounded. 

“Only if you want to, of course,” Kurosawa said, looking a little alarmed at Adachi’s choking. 

Adachi slowly nodded. He would like having help, if he was being honest. Youtube videos only did so much, after all. Kurosawa’s face lit up.

“I’m only free today, though,” Adachi said, knowing he’d have to say it now or who  _ knew  _ when the next opportunity would come. Adachi wouldn’t ever have courage to ask out of nowhere, especially once Kurosawa reset and he didn’t. 

“I can come over today,” Kurosawa said immediately.

Adachi nodded, watching as Kurosawa ate the rest of his food with a smile on his face. 

* * *

Adachi waited for Kurosawa to close his laptop, having finished about half an hour ago. When Kurosawa saw Adachi looking at him, he beamed, getting his stuff together while Adachi walked over. 

“Do you have anything in mind?” Kurosawa asked as they walked to the elevator. 

Adachi shook his head. “I need to buy groceries for it,” he admitted. “We can make whatever you feel like teaching me.” 

Kurosawa just nodded thoughtfully. 

* * *

At the grocery store, Kurosawa insisted on holding the basket, somehow picking out what looked like Adachi’s favorite foods. Adachi didn’t want to think about how long Kurosawa would have to have been observing him for him to know all his favorite foods. But oddly enough, getting groceries with Kurosawa was less stressful and more fun than Adachi expected. 

* * *

“When the chicken gets like this, that means you can add the veggies,” Kurosawa explained, moving out of the way to show Adachi. Adachi nodded and slowly added the vegetables he had cut up with Kurosawa’s help. Kurosawa moved them around a little, then handed the spatula to Adachi. “Turn down the heat when you add the veggies so you don’t overcook the meat and dry it out,” Kurosawa said as he did just that. Adachi pushed around the veggies until Kurosawa said that it was all ready, plating it and putting it with the other dishes already on the table. 

“Itadakimasu,” they said. 

Adachi took his first bite, his eyes widening in surprise on how good it tasted. “Yum!” he exclaimed. “You’re a really good cook, Kurosawa!” 

Kurosawa chuckled. “You made most of it. You just needed some techniques honed.” 

They ate, talking about work and  _ Ragna Crimson _ , which Kurosawa had exclaimed over when he saw Adachi’s copies on the nightstand. Adachi had been surprised that Kurosawa liked that particular manga, but was happy to have someone to talk about it to. 

All too soon, the food was gone and the dishes washed (Kurosawa insisted, so Adachi dried as Kurosawa washed). Kurosawa left with a smile on his face, and while Adachi had been slightly tempted to let him stay, he didn’t know what would happen if he had, so better to let him go. Who knew how long he would be stuck in this loop? Adachi didn’t know what would fix it, but he had a feeling that the next day would be another October 1st, even if he felt a little closer to maybe breaking out of it. 


End file.
